


The Giving Tree

by CuriosityCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ableist Language, Bullying, Derogatory Language, Gen, My first Horror story, Original Fiction, Passive Aggressive Response to Teacher's Instructions, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityCat/pseuds/CuriosityCat
Summary: Having found my stories from primary school, I am transferring them online to show friends and enjoy reminiscing my imagination from 35yrs +The Giving Tree was an assignment for Creative Writing and subsequently got me pulled into the HeadMaster's office 'for a talk'.Reading back on this, yeah I can see why they were worried about what an 8 yr old wrote :D I vaguely remember being pissed about having to write something lame. So I didn't. :DThe Brief was - Write a Nature Story. Must include flora of some kind.Enjoy my 8yr's passive aggressive following of the Teacher's instructions.... (reprinted in exact format as handwritten, only spelling errors fixed.  Some wording not correct nowdays, please ignore.)





	The Giving Tree

The Giving Tree

Sarah woke. Her body was motionless as her eyes slowly opened. She had been called. Her feet slipped out from under the coarse fibre sheets and she sat up. She had been called. In her yellow stained nightdress, she rose from the bed and moved to the window and looked down into the yard.  
She had been called!!

In the yard was a large bush-like tree. It was about 4 feet high and 3 feet wide. The moonlight streamed into the grassy small but clean yard. The moon on the tree gave it a reddish hue. The tree rustled in a non-existent breeze.  
It beckoned to her. She watched as the gentle movements of the tree got violent. She opened the window and stepped out into the yard.  
Instantly the tree was still. She could feel it calling inside her head. She moved closer and reached out her hand to the tree, and leaves came out and covered and caressed her hand. She smiled and nodded. The leaves withdraw and the tree began to sway in an almost hungry way. She frowned and the tree’s swaying became soft and meek.  
Only Sarah knew that the tree was not soft or meek. She looked at her other hand and watched the moonlight play across faint scars that lined her hand. They crisscross all over her hand. She had told her mother that she had fallen into some briars. But she hadn’t.  
The tree rustled louder and Sarah looked at the yard gate.  
She moved towards and out of the gate, heading towards the middle of the remote village.  
She could hear the tree telling her to hurry inside her head.  
Her pace picked up. Over the cobblestones and holes she quietly jogged, not falling once.  
She reached the village centre and the voice in her head got louder and more eager. She smiled at her friend’s eagerness.  
She stopped and looked into a small dark alleyway. Four kittens tumbled out into the moonlight.  
The voice went silent! But Sarah knew that the voice could hardly suppress itself.  
It didn’t want to upset her incase Sarah changed her mind. It had happened before and the voice was really looking forward to this.  
Sarah bent down and picked up all four kittens at once. Then she started back to the yard.  
When she reached the yard, she could hear the tree rustling loudly. In her mind, she severely scolded it and the noise stopped.   
She walked up to the tree smoothly without stumbling or tripping and she placed the kittens one by one in front of the tree.  
She smiled lovingly at her unusual friend and then stepped back, motioning with her left hand.  
The tree reached out its branches and pounced on the four kittens. Sarah could hear the kittens crying out. Then they stopped and all Sarah could hear was the sound of popping bones and tendons.  
The tree straightened and there was no sign of the kittens. Sarah hadn’t expected to see any.  
The tree quietened down and then some branches snaked out slowly and gently folded around Sarah and gently drew her in. But Sarah wasn’t scared.  
The tree gently caressed her hands, her face, anything that wasn’t covered by her nightdress.  
It was at these times that Sarah felt truly loved. She lifted her arms and enfolded them around the tree’s trunk.  
They held each other for a while then the tree, again gently, nudged Sarah out of the warm moist hug.  
Sarah looked at her only friend. She reached out and four branches reached out and enfolded around her fingers.  
The voice told her to go now, they would see each other tomorrow.  
Sarah went to bed, but she didn’t fall asleep straight away. She thought about her tree, her friend.

The morning came and Sarah was woken by a brisk knock at the door. Her Aunt came in and helped Sarah to get into her leg braces.  
Sarah hadn’t been able to walk without them since her birth 9 years ago.  
Sarah slowly limped out of her room and stumbled out of the house into the yard. The children from the other homes were already up and about and when they saw Sarah, they started up an old chant.  
Sarah Sarah, ape face,  
Sarah Sarah, crip crip,

Sarah turned her deformed face away. But the tears didn’t come. No. Her friend looked nice and still in the sunlight but Sarah told it of what was going to happen later.  
A little girl was crying for her lost kittens.   
Last week a little boy cried about his missed rabbit.  
Oh yes. Sarah would have her revenge alright.  
But pets weren’t going to be it. The tree rustled gently in the breeze and Sarah smiled to herself. Oh yes.  
Her and her friend were going to have revenge very soon.  
Sarah smiled at the tree’s voice in her head. Yes, she thought, her friend would start with the boy who threw stones. Then the teenage girl who would trip her up. Yes.  
Sarah limped slowly and stumbled every other step. She knew that nobody would suspect a crippled deformed 9yr old girl and her friend, a very special tree, to have anything to do with missing children.  
Sarah smiled again. Tonight, tonight she would walk quickly and quietly and run without falling, and she would have her revenge.  
Children crowded around her, pushing and shoving and crying out obscenities.  
Oh yes, this whole village would feel her revenge.  
She smiled to herself and smiled at her one and only friend.

The End.


End file.
